1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is cosmetic compacts, particularly compacts which incorporate an applicator holder within the compact itself.
2. Background
When consumers purchase powdered cosmetics, one of the most important considerations the purchasing decision is based upon is the color of the powder. Other factors which enter into the purchasing decision is for form of the powder, loose or pressed, and yet another factor is whether a cosmetic applicator is included with the purchase of the powder.
For those powder products which do not include a cosmetic applicator with the purchase of the powder, it is typically a very simple matter to place the powder in a container, e.g., a compact for pressed powder or a tub-style container for loose powder, which includes a window or transparent cover. The same is true for powder products which include an applicator, so long as the applicator is included outside of the powder container. For such consumer products, if the applicator is included inside the container, or if the powder cannot be displayed in some manner through the packaging, then a label with a color spot approximating the color of the powder is often include on the outside of the container or packaging. Approximating the color on the label, as opposed to showing the cosmetic powder itself to display the color, is generally considered less than ideal by consumers. On the other hand, the inclusion of additional packaging for the cosmetic powder, whether in the form of paperboard, a blister pack, or other comparable packaging, adds cost to the product, making such packaging generally less desirable to manufacture.
Alternative packaging designs have been used that still allow the consumer to see the actual color of the product, yet somehow incorporate or include an applicator with the container. These alternatives frequently require either adding significant bulk to the container or reducing the amount of cosmetic powder included in the container so that the applicator can easily fit within the container alongside the powder. Both of these alternatives, however, are less than desirable to both the consumer and manufacturer. To the consumer, the necessary added bulk prohibits easily carrying the container in a personal bag or purse regularly, and the reduced amount of cosmetic powder is less of a value. On the other side, to the manufacturer, added bulk means increased manufacturing and distribution costs, and since less powder translates into less value to the consumer, this could lead directly to lower sales volume.